Struggles
by msecgivesmelife
Summary: For Catygirl for the fic exchange. Jason's reaction to Henry in the nuclear accident.


A/N: So this is for Catygirl . Sorry it's short. I prefer to write shorter stories. This may be a little dark but I hope you enjoy.

I climbed into the car quickly, so that my sisters and my dad could get in. I turned after buckling my seatbelt to see my dad shutting the door and going back into the building. I understand that he is a Marine and he always wants to help, but we need him too. I know he is smart and knows what he is doing, but that doesn't make the fear go away. I need to be strong though.

When Blake called, I immediately answered. I thought my mom was going to be really upset because my dad was in danger. Stevie, Allison, and I weren't able to find anything out about him. Then, after talking to her, I realized she didn't know. After I told her, she was upset, obviously. I was hoping she could get here soon. My sisters decided that we should go to the chapel and I agreed. After a little while in there, my mom arrived. I was glad she was here. It wasn't long until she had to leave again to deal with some diplomatic business.

Finally, she returned to tell us that dad was awake and we could go and see him. I was so relieved and happy that he would be okay. We walked to his room and we stood at the door until the doctor came and told us that our dad was going to be okay. Once she told us that we could enter the room, my siblings and I rushed into his room to hug him. I don't think I have ever been more willing to hug my parents. Then, my mom came in and her and my dad had a sweet reunion. I looked away, trying to give them some privacy, and also it is kind of gross to see your parents do stuff like that, even though I'm glad they still love each other.

My dad was released, so we were walking to the SUV. I had asked my friend, (insert friend's name) , if I could stay at his house. I was happy that my dad was coming home, but I had this feeling that I wasn't safe. When my mom first took this job, I knew that there would be some risk, considering the fact that she was in the public eye. But, I never expected it to be like this. When you think of all the times that my parents' lives have been at risk, it gets crazy. I mean Iran, (insert time when Henry went to save the covenant), the talks in Switzerland, and now this time in the bomb. It's a lot to handle. I may not show it a lot because I try to maintain a tough guy attitude, but I really love my parents and am grateful that I have them. It's just hard to live in a house when there is always the possibility that at any moment someone could try to harm you or your family. I always was assured by the fact that there were the Diplomatic Security Agents outside, but there were also agents at the (insert whatever the thing was that the bomb occurred at.) Now, I feel like my family and I are always in the line of fire. For one night, I just wanted to feel safe.

Of course, my parents shot that idea down. I knew they were going to say no. It wasn't like I could tell them the real reason behind me wanting to go over to (insert friend's name) house. I would feel guilty. I mean, they are the ones who keep getting harmed, even though all they're trying to do is help people. I climb into the SUV, with a deep sigh. Then, my mom gets called into the office. This was really starting to irritate me. We were supposed to spend tonight as a family, but now we couldn't because of her job. Everything that happens in our lives now is because of her job.

The worst part is that my life will never go back to the way it was. Even when my mom's job is over, there will always be that constant threat. Ever since she took this job, I've held on to this tiny piece of hope that after her job was over, I could return to a life of normalcy. But after this bomb, I realized that that life would never happen. Tonight is going to be a really hard night. Not only do I not feel safe, but now I have to come to terms with the fact that the life I loved, even though I complained a lot, was over. Now, I have to learn how to live this life.


End file.
